The Sleeping Beast
by momolilly
Summary: A story of the adventure Len goes on to find Rin, his dream princess. This takes him a long time and has to cross many problems, but he finds a way. [RinxLen non-cest]


**This is yet again another story I wrote for school. Sorry for the long wait since my last fanfic. The reason is because I have to wait for my teacher to correct it and give it back to me so that he doesn't think I stole it from the internet. I also don't have the time to write any other stories in my free time so sorry again. At least this one is long ( to compensate i guess ). Enjoy !**

 **I based this story from the song :** **the apocalypse 13th by Hitoshizuku x Yama. I don't own this song and I don't own Vocaloid.**

The Sleeping Beast

Once upon a time, there was a princess who lived in a dream. Her name was Rin. She was a fine maiden with short blond hair held in a bun and wore a white dress which was slightly pink in some places. On that day, like every day, she sat in the middle of a large garden surrounded by flowers, birds and small animals until she met a person.

She stood up as the birds and animals went away. She was greeted by a man who had blond hair tied into a small ponytail and was wearing a white suit which was slightly tinted blue in some places, a bit like her. The man saw the princess and was amazed. It felt like he was looking into a mirror, they both had similar features like two sparkly blue eyes. He started walking towards the girl and, when in front of her, he took her hand for a kiss. He kissed it softly as a greeting and then stood back up straight. The girl smiled and asked him who he was. The man explained that he's a prince named Len and talked with her for a long time, while walking to Rin's castle. It turned out they had a lot in common and they enjoyed each other's company a lot. They arrived at the castle and entered it. The prince realized that music was playing so he asked the princess to dance. She accepted and followed him into the middle of the ballroom.

They danced and laughed for hours on end, they had fallen in love. They waltzed and talked until the clock struck midnight. When it did, Rin suddenly fell to the ground and started to cry. The music stopped and the castle started to turn dark. Len rushed to the princess's side and asked what's wrong. She told him that she's cursed to a 100 year sleep. She sleeps in a castle to the west and will not wake up until someone finds her. If she's not found, she will sleep forever. The prince is shocked and confused at what he just heard, but Rin has more to tell. She can only talk to real people in her dreams and now only he can save her since he's the only person she has met so far. Len heard her, but then he got suddenly blinded by a bright light. Rin then whispered a plead for help to him before the castle started to fall apart on the two of them.

The prince slowly opened his eyes to realize that he was no longer in the castle. He looked around and saw that he was now in his royal bed, just waking up. He was in shock over what had just happened and so he sat up right in his bed. His head started hurting and he slowly started remembering what he had just lived. He wasn't sure if he should believe it or not, but he quickly got a solution. He got out of his bed, got dressed and hurried to the royal library. As he was doing that, a maid that was bringing him breakfast, saw the prince in a hurry. He didn't even notice her and he didn't hear her calling for him so the maid went to go tell the king. The prince arrived at the library and started searching far and wide for anything that might talk about his dream princess. He went on like this for weeks, even months, reading every book in the castle until one day at a family diner, his dad confronted him.

After they both had finished their meal, the king stated that he was worried for his son. He felt like his son was showing unusual behavior and that it looked like he was hiding something from him. Len answered that it was all because of a dream he had. The prince started talking about the dream he had, the princess he met and the reading he has been doing. His father laughed at his son, it seamed like a joke to him. Len admitted angrily that he loved her and would try anything to find her. His father stopped laughing and looked at his son carefully. He saw that his eyes were red, full of sadness and his voice was full of anger. The king now really worried about Len, he looked mad and crazy. He was about to speak, but the prince stopped him and left the dinning room. The king, now very confused, took the time to think. After a few minutes, he came to the conclusion that his son must be possessed or taken over by a spirit. He then stormed out of the room and went all the way to the library. He opened the door and started to scream to his child. He told him everything he thought about and that all of his story is in his imagination. There's no princess, no castle, no island, nothing. He then left the room, slamming the door.

Len didn't feel any anger toward his father, but he decided to quietly follow him. From outside, the king went to the throne room and called in all the guards. He told them that the prince is sick and that they should never follow him in his journey overseas to an imaginary island. Nobody is allowed to help him in any way, with that the king sent all the guards back to their usual duties. The prince heard everything and went back in the library. He understood that now he can only depend on himself to find his princess. The word spread around the kingdom that the prince was crazy rather quickly. He slowly lost all his friends, his people's trust and his loyalty to the royal family. He was almost considered a peasant at this point, but that didn't stop him from searching. He had finished all the books in the royal library a long time ago and was now searching in whatever book he could find, foreign or not.

After many years, he had read over one thousand books and still hadn't found anything. He had lost almost all hope until one day when him and his father were visiting another kingdom. The king had an important meeting with the other kingdom's king so Len was left to do anything he wanted. Len decided to go to the market and he looked at many things. After a while, he noticed a strange path in between some trees. He became very curious so he decided to follow it to see where it led. He got very deep in the forest and finally met a house which seemed to have been abandoned. The prince decided to enter the rotting house and was surprised at how broken it looked. He was surprised at how it's still standing up, but he soon forgot his worries and started looking around. He didn't find anything except for an old dusty bookshelf. The bookshelf had only one book left on it so he picked it up. He wiped the dust off it to reveal the cover. It was a book about myths and legends, the prince found it interesting. He decided to take it with him to read later and left the house. While leaving, he accidentally slammed the door too hard and made the whole house fall to the ground. Luckily there was nothing left in it so he went back to the market.

The king had finished his meeting and was ready to go back home. Len joined him and went on the journey back home. After a few days, they were home and the prince didn't waste a second to start reading his book. If he read it during the journey, he would have been sick so he went in his room and read the book. It took him about two days to finish the book and that made him sad. He was at the last chapter of the book and still hadn't found anything. He turned the page and was surprised at what he saw. The chapter was named ''Help!'' and didn't have a story, but what seemed to be directions, there was even a map on the next page. Len started jumping in joy, he had finally found his princess or at least he hopped. He was about to leave his room, but stopped to realize that it was night time, so he went to bed instead. First thing the next morning, Len started to plan his journey. He was going to need food, water, a boat and many other things. The prince wanted to ask the king for help, but he remembered that all the guards weren't allowed to help him so for sure his father wouldn't too. He simply went around town to try to find help. Luckily, he found a few men who were happy to help him, one of them even owned a boat. A few weeks later, after collecting the equipment secretly and sneaking out of the castle, the prince and his men set sail for the dream island.

They rode the seas for months, following every step written in the book. They went on like this until a storm appeared out of the blue. The storm became so strong that it sunk the ship, killing all the men except for the prince. He had fallen on a piece of wood and was taken by a wave far from the storm. He had fallen unconscious in the process. After that long journey, he woke up on land and luckily he wasn't injured. The prince stood up and was happy that he was still alive, unlike his crew. He saw that he still had his bag which contained the book, food, water and his sword attached to it. Len looked around to try and figure out where he was. In the distance, he only saw a castle. He realized that he might be on his princess's island and that was her castle. So with no hesitation, the prince began to walk to it.

The journey wasn't long since everything was dead around him from animals to the forest, he had no obstacle. He continued until he met a large tick wall of spiky vines that blocked the entrance to the castle. He decided to take out his sword and began to cut his way in. He finally arrived at the door after a lot of cutting and slicing, so he entered. He walked into the castle which was on the verge of collapsing. He saw that it was the same castle from his dream. He looked around to find only one staircase still standing, so he went up. It led in a tower so at the top, the prince was greeted by a single door and opened it. Inside, there was a bedroom that was very different from the rest of the castle, it looked brand new like it was frozen in time. He entered the room and saw that there was a person on the bed which he soon realized was his dream princess.

Len was so happy that he went to sit next to her and went down to kiss her lips softly as a way of waking her up. Rin opened her eyes, saw her prince and they both started to cry tears of joy. He took her in his arms for a hug and she returned the favor, thanking him for his courage. They were happy, but suddenly Rin pushed Len to the ground and got up. She screamed that she wanted him to kill her now as she started to change form. A green spiky vine pattern grew on her skin, her eyes turned dark and twitched. The prince was shocked in fear so he grabbed his sword to protect himself and closed his eyes. He stayed like that until he heard cries. The prince opened his eyes slowly to see that his princess was back at her normal self and was crying on the ground. Carefully, Len began to go up to her, but Rin stopped him in his tracks. She explained that the curse is transforming her into a monster because more than a 100 years have passed and she hasn't been woken up before now. She doesn't want to kill the prince so she asks him to kill her before she finishes transforming.

After understanding what the princess is asking from him, Len stepped back and took some time to think while Rin still cried in the corner. The prince thought and thought until he got an idea. He quickly went up to his princess and took her hands regardless of his safety. He looked in her eyes and shared his idea. He thought that they could die together, that way she won't become an evil beast and they could be together forever. The princess loved the idea and suggested jumping from the window into the deadly spiky vines. They both agreed so they shared one last kiss before running out the window, holding each other and falling into the vines. In the end, they both were never heard from again, but they died happily. They had a happily ever after in the land of dreams.

The End


End file.
